


Bad McGee?

by McGeeIsMyFave



Series: Bad McGee/ Good McGee [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGeeIsMyFave/pseuds/McGeeIsMyFave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No.1 of Bad McGee/ Good McGee- AU from Dog Tags. This story follows the life of Timothy McGee from the episode Dog Tags. New team, new city. Not for fans of DiNozzo and Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Balboa heard the angry dog barking coming from Special Agent Timothy McGees computer, he felt his anger mounting. This was not a new feeling for the Intermediate Case Response Team Leader. 

“Finding inspiration?” asked Mossad Liaison Office Ziva David. 

When she was first assigned to the agency, Special Agent Ricardo Balboa was extremely interested in the Israeli woman. He hoped that she would be assigned to each Case Response Team in order to gain a deep understanding of how an American Federal/Intelligence Agency would work.

However, the Director decided to assign her to the MCRT straight away, denying many qualified NCIS agents the opportunity of applying for the opening that resulted from Kate Todds assassination. Balboa refused to call it murder, or how the NCIS therapist described it, Kates “unfortunate passing”.

Since watching Davids interaction with DiNozzo, Balboa was very glad he had little interaction with the woman who was desperately trying to gain the favour of the MCRT Team Leader and SFA.

“Wherever I can,” said Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, “he’s my personal McMuse”, while pressing the plasma screen control so the whole of the floor knew he had once again successfully pranked the recently mauled agent.

Anthony DiNozzo, in his eyes, was an overgrown frat boy who felt threatened by the intelligence of the green eyed younger agent. DiNozzo, Balboa knew, had attended Ohio State University, scraped and partied through his four years there, and graduated with a Bachelors in Physical Education at the age of 22. Compared to McGee, Dinozzo was already failing.

Timothy McGee graduated from John Hopkins with a Bachelors in Biomedical Engineering at the age of 19, completing a 4 year degree in just three years, and graduated Summa Cum Laude. Following this, McGee went to the Massachussetts Institute of Technology, where again he completely baffled every professor and lecturer he came into contact with. At the age of 22, Timothy McGee completed a Masters of Science degree in Computer Forensics, and once again graduating Summa Cum Laude. At both colleges, McGee had had an active social life, being part of the debating society, chess club, web-gaming society and wrestling club. While he didn’t join a fraternity like DiNozzo, he graduated with 4.0 GPA from both colleges. 

After reading his file, Balboa knew McGee had the computer world at his feet. Balboa had read that McGee had been offered roles in every federal agency for his computer skills, and the corporate world of information technology had started a bidding war for the talented college graduate. Balboa remembered a conversation he had once had with younger agent, who had casually mentioned that one of his job offers after graduating had included a $750,000 starting salary, car, an apartment for this first three years, and a travel allowance for all flights within the mainland United States so he could continue to see his family. When Balboa expressed his surprise that McGee had turned this amazing offer down, McGee looked at him and said, “I had much better offers than that”. Balboa was left flabbergasted with that announcement.

It was at this point, when all his lecturers and professors thought they knew Timothy McGee and believed he had no more surprises to offer, several were left baffled when the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centre contacted them for personal letters of recommendation for Timothy McGee. 

Balboa watched McGee as the overgrown toddler otherwise known as DiNozzo turned the plasma screen off and decided enough was enough. Opening his emails, Balboa sent an email to McGee. With this done, Ricardo Balboa had no idea how much this one email would change the life of NCIS and all its special agents.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent Timothy McGee felt his heart pounding in his chest and his blood rushing through his body, the adrenaline pumping. He always knew DiNozzo had a somewhat sick sense of humour but this was a new low the italian man. He couldn’t understand how DiNozzo and Ziva could find this amusing, just a few hours after he had been ravaged by the drugged up german shephard currently being given protective custody in Abbys lab.

Bing. McGee sat down to read his new email. Seeing the email was from Ricardo Balboa, McGee knew this email would concern DiNozzo. Opening it, he hoped this was some form of support and not someone laughing at his pain.

“McGee,

If you have had enough of the idiot pretending to be a Senior Field Agent, meet me in the back elevator. I have a choice for you to make. 

Just lock your computer, stand up and walk to the elevator.

Balboa”

McGee looked across the bullpen and saw Ric standing up and walking to the rear elevator. It was this moment, Mcgee would realise years in the future, which changed his life. McGee stood and followed his friend out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

Once McGee entered the elevator, Balboa pressed the button for the upper floor of the bullpen. As the lift started moving, his used Gibbs’ favourite technique and hit the emergency stop button.

“McGee, I’m not gonna sugar coat this for you. DiNozzo has gone too far and I’m going to the director with it,” Balboa stated plainly.

McGee felt his pulse start racing again. He knew Director Shepard wouldn’t do anything about DiNozzos behavior. This would mean going against Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he knew the flame haired woman would never go against her former lover? partner?, or whatever they were to each other.

“Not many people know this, but I’m being transferred to the South East field office in Jacksonville, Florida. I’m being given control of the Combating Transnational Organized Crime team, “ Balboa continued.

McGee was surprised by the revelation by the senior agent, but not by the post he was being given. He knew Balboa spoke fluent Spanish, Portugeuse and French, as well smatterings of other European languages. Balboa was also NCIS DC point person when it came to Interpol investigations, as he always worked well with outside Law Enforcement personnel, unlike Gibbs and DiNozzo, who always shut down and closed ranks around outsiders.

“I need a Senior Field Agent to join me, someone with computer skills, someone who is an experience crime scene investigator, someone who plays well with others, someone who is looking for a challenge,” Balboa continued. “Tim, you are my choice to fill this role. I’m not gonna lie to you, you are my second choice, my first choice doesn’t want to leave DC as he’s engaged to be married and just bought a house.”

As Balbos was describing who he needed, McGee had to stop himself from begging Balboa to give him the job. The job itself appealed to Tim, but the fact he would be very far away from Team Gibbs was the icing on the cake. When he told him, he was his second choice, he wasn’t offended, and knew he was possibly talking about Jim Nelson, his best friend from FLETC, and the man who listened to Tim whenever he needed to vent his spleen about his teammates.

“Tim, just give me the word right now, and I’ll walk into the Directors office and get your transfer processed right now. If Gibbs kicks up a storm about it, I’ll handle it. Trust me, the Director will let you go, but the choice is yours,” Balboa stated.

Tim couldn’t trust himself to speak at that moment. He was being the perfect opportunity to get away from Gibbs, who had always had praise for DiNozzo and Ziva, endless love for Abby, and was never cross with Ducky, but barely said good job when McGees computer skills solved the case, which was becoming more the norm, especially with the amount of information the Internet held about people. 

Special Agent Timothy McGee, graduate of Johns Hopkins University, the Massachussetts Institute of Technology, and the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centre, looked Ricardo Balboa straight in the eye, took a deep breath and changed his life forever.

“I’m yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Balboa heard those two words I’m yours he almost looked to the heavens and thanked a god he wasn’t too sure existed. He hit the emergency stop button to get the lift moving again to the upper level.

“Tim, things are going to start moving pretty fast right now,” Balboa said, not sure if Tim knew what he was letting himself in for. “The Director wants me in Florida in three weeks time. I’m gonna ask for your immediate reassignment, a week of administration leave for the both of us, time to clear up the cold cases we are assigned to, a week of leave to arrange our moves down to Jacksonville, and a week of admin leave when we get there, to get ourselves settled into the office and our new pads, whatever they be.”

McGee stood there slightly in shock. He had felt his lips moving and sound leaving them, but wasn’t too sure what he’d said until Balboa had started speaking. When Balboa mentioned the leave time he was going to get him, Tim realised he had said yes, and liked Balboa, thanked God he said yes, and not turned down another job offer that would get him away from Washington DC.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the catwalk that overlooked the bullpen. Stepping out Balboa looked down and saw DiNozzo once again flirting pathetically with the Mossad officer, who as usual, was teasing him back, giving the senior agent the belief it wouldn’t be long before he showed her his bedroom. If she did, Balboa thought, any respect he had for Ziva David, which wasn’t that much right now, would drop at near impossible speed, into negative double digits.

Balboa looked behind him and said quietly, “Come on Tim, the director will want to see you and confirm your decision about the reassignment.”

McGee followed his hopefully new Team Leader across the catwalk, and like Ric, couldn’t help looking towards his team mates, and watched their tete a tete from a distance he normally didnt see it from. From this height, he could see that Ziva was not that interested in DiNozzos words, but seemed to put up with it in order to avoid an argument. Neither of them looked up to see their teammate walk into the directors outer office. If they did, they would have got to GIbbs first and stopped what was about to follow.

When Tim shut the door behind him, Balboa was already approaching Cynthia Sumner, officially the Directors executive assistant, but who was so much more. 

“I need a couple of minutes of her time please Cynthia. I know its unusual, but I need it right now, and not be interrupted for the next 15 minutes,” Balboa stated with just enough urgency in his voice for Cynthia to understand it was very important, but not life and death.

Cynthia Sumner liked Ricardo Balboa, and not just because he was easy on the eyes. Ricardo Balboa was always polite when he came into see the Director, emailed Cynthia when he needed to speak Jenny Shepard rather than barge his way in, and never went over the time he asked to spend with her. This was a man who understood the demands on the Directors time, as well as understood that he was not the important agent she had working for her.

As the executive assistant to the Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Cynthia Sumner had one of the highest security clearances in the building, with only the Director herself, the heads of Cybercrimes and Intelligence, and a few select technicians and analysts having a higher clearance. Cynthia had also taken on a dual role here at NCIS. Should the building be breached in any way, shape or form, she would be one of the last line of defence for the director. In an event like that, her job was to take one of the many guns secreted in her desk, on her person or in the office, arm herself, and if necessary, give her life for Jenny Shepard.

Cynthia looked at the multiline telephone on her desk, and saw that the director was no longer on the main telephone, but could be on her cellphone. As she reached down to press the intercom, Balboa placed his arm gently on her arm and said “Dont mention Agent McGee.”

If she was surprised by thsi comment, McGee couldnt tell. He just hoped he would never have to play poker against this woman. She pressed the intercom button and waited for the DIrector to acknowledge her.

“Yes Cynthia?” queried the Director.

“I have Special Agent Balboa here to see you, he asks for 15 minutes with you,” Cynthia stated, keeping her eyes pinned to Balboas own.

“Send him in,” the director ordered, and closed the intercom. Cynthia waved her arm towards the door that led to the director inner sanctum. 

“Thank you Cynthia, I really do appreciate this,” Balboa said. Cynthia knew the director well enough to know that she wouldn’t be angry about the addition of Agent McGee to the meeting. Just by the look on the faces of the two men, Cynthia knew this would be one of the last times she would see the green eyed man who made many of the women in NCIS breathe a little faster when he looked them straight in the eye and flashed them one of his million watt smiles. 

As Balboa opened the door and walked through, and McGee followed him, Cynthia felt what she thought was a breeze pass over her. She knew this was impossible in the air conditioned, climate controlled, no open windows building. What Cynthia didn’t know, was she had the felt the often mentioned, but never believed in, winds of change pass over her.


End file.
